Like old times
by ILoveCarter
Summary: Set a few months after the 15th season. Carter and Kem are back together and living back in Chicago. First fan fic so please R&R The first chapter is very short:
1. Surprise Visit

Kem and Carter

Notes:This is my first fan fic so please R&R.  
Summary:Set a few months after the last episode Carter is now permenently working at county and back with Kem who works at the HIV/AIDS center he just opened.

PART 1 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Carter quickly jumped out of bed and rushed around getting ready.  
"Whats going on?" Said Kem still half asleep.  
"I need to go to work they just paged me." Said Carter "It's 3:30 for god sakes!" "Come back to bed."She said "I can't." "Right gotta go, love you bye!" He said rushing to work.  
"Uh huh." Grumbled Kem going back to sleep.

Carter got to County just as a trauma was coming in "27 year old female with GSW to the chest and abdomen..found consious on scene..said her name was Beth."Said the paramedic.

Carter, Gates and Morris took the paitent to the trauma room and started working on her.  
"Set up for a test tube." Said Morris "O2 100% non re-breather."Said Gates "Radio pulse is strong." Said Sam who had followed them in.  
Once they had got the paitent stable they sent her up to surgery for more treatment.

"Hey, Carter there's someone waiting for you in the lounge." Said Jerry as Carter walked over to the admin desk.  
"Who?" Said Carter "He said his name whas Dave." "Dave?"  
"Yeah, big arms, tattoo."  
"Doesn't ring a bell." Said Carter walking to the lounge.  
Carter opened the door and saw a muscular guy standing in the lounge with his back to him.  
"Hello?" said Carter The guy turned round and Carter instantly recognised who it was.


	2. Catching up

Last Chapter was really short so this one will be longer. Chapter 2 _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Carter!" Said Dave Malucci.  
"It's great to see you what you doing here?"Said Carter.  
"I'm just visiting and a little birdy told me Weaver didn't work here anymore so I thought I'd check the place out."  
"Wow yeah last time I saw you you were calling Weaver a nazi dyke."  
"Ehh yeah that wasn't good."  
"Haha so what did you do after that?"  
"After I got fired I moved away to New York."  
"Your still in medicine right?"  
"Yeah..Weaver isn't that powerful."  
"Hahaha so do you still live there?"  
"Yeah."  
"You married? Kids?""Oh what about your kid you had before county that we never got to meet?"  
"Stanley he's 15 now."  
"Oh wow so you with his mom?"  
"No we were never that serious." "You married?"  
"No."  
"Anyone special?"  
"Not yet man not yet."  
Carter smiled. Malucci hadn't changed a bit since he left.  
"What about you?" Asked Malucci." You must be married with like 10 kids?"  
"I'm married but no kids right now."  
"Ahhh smart move."  
Just as they were talking Carter was called away to a trauma by Haleh.  
"Well I better go."Said Carter "wanna go out for a drink later maybe catch up a bit more?"  
"Sure i'll meet you at Ike's around say 10?"  
"Cool see you then."Said Carter as he left.

After Carter's shift was over he called Kem to say he would probably be home late and headed over to Ikes to see Malucci.  
Carter sat on the stool next to Malucci and ordered a beer.

"So what were you pulled away to earlier?" Asked Malucci.  
"One of my patients stopped breathing."Replied Carter.  
"Ah."  
" why exactly are you in Chicago?"  
"It's kinda a long story."  
"I've got the time if you do."  
"Well Stan's mom has cancer."  
"Wow is it bad?"  
"Yeah it's end stage ovarian cancer."  
"God hows Stan."  
"Not that great.""But I'm over to look after him while his moms in the hospice and when she dies I'm taking him home to New York."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's ok."

A few hours later Carter was on his way home in a cab to see Kem. It had taken a while for them to be together again. After everything that had happened Kem wasn't comfortable in Chicago for a while but she soon adjusted to it. She went to therapy for a while which helped and her and Carter worked on their relationship. They sold their previous house and bought another one nearer to the center. Kem always felt nearer to Joshua in the center and loved working there. Kem's mom had died a couple of weeks ago so she was still a bit upset about losing her aswell.

Carter got out the cab and handed the driver some money. He fumbled around in his bag for his keys and unlocked the door.  
Kem was asleep on the couch and the TV was still on. Some movie with with Ben Afflek and Bruce Willis in it was on.  
Kem herd Carter come in and woke up.  
"Hey your back." She said still half asleep "Yeah it's ok go back to sleep."  
"No im up already what time is it?"  
"Nearly 1.""What you watching?"  
"Armageddon."  
Carter rolled his eyes.  
"Chick flick."He said.  
"Armageddon isn't a chick flick."  
"Yes it is!"  
"It's about an asteroid thats gonna destroy the earth and people are sent to stop it."  
"Yes and one of them falls in love with some girl."  
Kem huffed and turned around to the TV.  
Carter grabbed an apple and went and sat next to Kem. Kem shuffled up and sat in Carters arms and whispered in his ear. "I'm pregnant." 


End file.
